


Cherry Blossom Viewing

by kiahood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiahood/pseuds/kiahood
Summary: It's the first warm day of the year and Eren feels like having a picnic with his friends. When he finds out that Levi has never had a picnic before, he just has to invite him, too.





	Cherry Blossom Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the newly released official art featuring Eren, Levi, Mikasa and Armin having a picnic under the cherry blossom trees.

The warmth of the early sunshine gently woke up him, the room still filled with only the peaceful breathing of his still sleeping roommates. What a luxery, considering it was their day off today, to be granted such a lively weather.

A part of him wanted to stay in bed and just enjoy not having to do anything, but it quickly bored him out of his skull. Without further thought, Eren quietly got out of bed and putting on the closest clothes he could find. Scanning the room he now wasn't so sure of what to do next, seeing as no one was awake yet. A small rumbling in his stomach let him know that he should probably eat something.

 

Stepping outside, he was once more greeted by the warm sun, now joined by the singing of the birds. For a moment he was reminded of his childhood - with no worries, just passing the time by doing whatever he felt like doing. He sighed. Would he ever get to live in a peaceful world? Just hanging out with Armin and Mikasa, sitting outside, sharing meals together and talking about everything and nothing. He sure hadn’t appreciated it enough before. A suddeny idea struck him.

Of course they weren’t allowed to just take food from the kitchen however they pleased. But, if they were going to eat it anyway, did it really matter? They were just going to eat it somewhere else. In order to bring the food someplace else, though, he needed a basket.

  
Going through all the cabinets, Eren failed at remaining silent. Especially when he had finished going through the lower cabinets and had to step onto the kitchen counter to be able to reach the upper cabinets. As it was his luck, he opened a cabinet that had definitely reached its limit already and decided to finally break free. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he did manage to stop most of it from falling out. That was, until he realized he was losing his balance. He could already see his life flashing before his eyes - falling down, buried under everything that had been shoved into this little space. But then he didn’t fall and he thought for a moment, whether he had already died just now without realizing it.

„How do you expect to kill all the titans when you die from being left out of side for a second?”

The voice of an angel identified itself. Although maybe it was the devil instead. „Close the damn cabinet, or do you want us to stay like this all day long?”

Before he could say anything, he just did as he was told before surprisingly gently being lifted down.

Now finally meeting the eyes of his superior he suddenly felt a little stupid, „Well, I, um... was looking for a basket.”

„What for?”

„The weather is so nice outside, so I thought of having a picnic with Mikasa and Armin.”

„A... picnic?”

This was the first time Eren had seen Levi genuienly confused. He shouldn’t have been surprised, though, a picnic probably wasn’t something anyone underground would ever even consider. Without the grass surrounding everyone, the sun, the trees... Eren had another idea.

„Yes, you just take a blanket and some food and drinks and sit outside on the blanket, under a tree, and eat there. Today is the perfect day for that!”

„Have you never heard of a table?”

Eren couldn’t hold back a laugh, but did stop when the unamused sharp eyes of Levi seemed to threaten him in awful ways.

„How about, you come along and see for yourself?”

The invite certainly wasn’t what Levi had been prepared for. Eren could already feel an excuse coming up, so he quickly added, „We'll have tea, too. Have you ever just sat outside with some tea and looked at the cherry blossoms? They are so beautiful at this time of year. You agree? Great. Then just wait outside, while I prepare this and we'll meet here with them in an hour. If you see them, please tell them, cause I haven't yet. Oh and, please bring a large blanket.... Captain!“

Levi was about to fight it, but gave up. To be fair, it was nice seeing Eren look so carefree with that huge grin across his face and his eyes basically sparkling. Levi wasn't going to stand in the way of that.

 

About an hour later, Eren had placed everything in two boxes after having to admit that there simply were no baskets in that kitchen. Outside, his three victims were already waiting.

„The cherry blossoms are so pretty, I already found the perfect spot!“ Armin proudly declared.

They all followed him there and, admittetly, it was like they had just travelled around the whole world into a better, absolutely peaceful place. How nice.

Mikasa and Armin spread the blanket, securing the corners with small rocks so Eren could place everything neatly on the blankets.

 

Before anyone had even started eating anything, Armin and Mikasa already got up again to inspect the trees closer. It had been so long since they had last enjoyed this view.

Eren poured some tea in two cups, handing one of them to Levi with a hopeful look in his eyes.

„Thanks,“ Levi said as he took the cup.

„Isn't this nice? I hope in the future people will be able to always spend their days like this, whenever they please. Of course, I would like to be able to do the same, but... it's better, if everyone gets to see this. No point in keeping it all for myself, right?“

While a part of him was always impressed by how selfless Eren was, a bigger part of him wanted Eren to just be happy. Levi knew what it was like growing up too fast and being without parents at a much too young age. Not something a kid should have to go through.

 

Soon, they all joined together to eat as they talked about various different stories. Before they knew it, everything was eaten and they were all full enough. It had been years since their last picnic, and yet it felt like no time had passed at all.

„We should collect cherry blossoms again, like when we were kids,“ Armin suggested and without waiting for any reply, him and Mikasa were already up and starting their mission.

Levi looked at Eren with slight confusion, „Why?“

„Because it's fun,“ Eren simply replied.

Not necessarily what usually drove Levi to do anything, but apparently this was enough reason for them.

„Also,“ Eren continued, „There are a lot of things you can make with them. You can use cherry blossoms for food and also make tea with it.“

„I have a feeling you are trying to convince to do everything by luring me in with tea...“

„It's your weakness. That and cleaning supplies. But I'm not sure cherry blossoms can be used for that,“ Eren shrugged, now seriously looking like he was thinking about the last part.

„Fine.“

The answer seemd to satisfy Eren enough, so he quickly jumped up with the same enthusiasm he mostly only showed to his goal of defeating all the titans. Levi didn't know someone could be so passionate about everything that it even rubbed off on everyone around him.

So Levi quietly followed Eren and watched as he just picked up the cherry blossoms.

„How about a competition of who can collect more cherry blossoms in 10 minutes?“ Mikasa proposed as she side-eyed Levi, „Me and Armin against you and the midget.“

„Oi, Mikasa-“

„What does the winner get?“ Levi asked in agreement. There was no way he was going to lose against Mikasa.

„Oh, it's not about what the winner gets. The losers, however, will have to clean the staples for one month.“

„What?“ Armin and Eren exclaimed loudly.

„Fine. It's now 10:35. Whichever team has the most by 11:45 is the winner.“

„Starting now,“ Mikasa agreed and without Armin or Eren being able to have another say in it, they both already got dragged by their teammate to win.

 

They used the boxes to fill them with the cherry blossoms and Eren could have sworn he had never been more scared of either Mikasa or Levi when they had been fighting titans than now that they were fighting against each other. Maybe that was even scarier than during their training days when Mikasa and Annie fought each other.

„Oi, Eren,“ Levi gently pushed Eren forward, „Don't get carried away. Stay focused.“

„S-sorry!“

It was kind of adorable seeing Humanity's Strongest so determined on collecting cherry blossoms in a competition just for fun.

„You know.. you shouldn't move around so quick. The box is already so full that quick movement will just result in the cherry blossoms flying out.“

„Shit, your right,“ Levi admitted as he looked down into the box he was holding, now realizing that he had been too lost in his goal to use his brain. Was that what it was always like for Eren?

Eren laughed gently, earning a sharp look from Levi again.

„What are you laughing at?“

„You just... you look like you're having a lot of fun,“ Eren smiled and Levi could swear that his heart had melted right there.“That's good.“

Levi turned towards Eren, now realizing how close they were standing to each other, „I agree.“

Eren wanted to say something, but couldn't help but notice how pretty Levi's eyes were. Was he supposed to think like that? Probably not, but he couldn't stop.

„Good,“ was all he managed to get out.

Fortunately for him, Levi, too, really liked Eren's eyes and couldn't look away. There was something so different about them. So full of hope, like that whole peaceful world they were fighting for was already inside of those eyes.

A refreshing breeze suddenly moved the cherry blossoms, causing some of them stuck in their hair.

Levi lightly laughed, „You got some-“

„Yeah you too,“ Eren laughed, as they tried to free each other's hair of the pink blossoms.

Their eyes met again, now their faces even closer than before.

Eren gently brushed his right hand through Levi's soft hair until he reached the back of it, his left hand placed on his shoulder blade, carefully pulling him closer.

When they both touched the box between them, which Levi was still holding in his left hand, he slowly wrapped his arms around Eren's back.

They didn't take their eyes off each other as they moved closer, breathing against each other. Eren's eyes started moving down to Levi's lips and Levi knew right then and there that there was no going back now. Eren placed his fingers underneath the other's chin, slightly moving it up to get even closer to his face. Finally,

Levi placed his lips on Eren's as careful as possible, as though he was the most fragile being. He could feel Eren relax as he left out a deep breath, slightly opening their lips. Their breaths got heavier, getting lost in the kiss.

„Time's up!“ they could hear Armin yell from somewhere, making them both freeze.

„Um-“ Eren started, though he wasn't sure what he was about to say. Should he even say anything?

Levi cleared his throat as they brought some distance between them, „We should go back.“

„Yeah, I guess so.“

 

After reuniting with the others, they both had to admit their defeat. Fair enough, they had gotten slightly distracted from their mission. Mikasa, of course, was visibly delighted with the results. They then packed everything back up and made their way back.

„That was your first picnic right, Captain? What did you think?“ Armin asked curiously.

„It wasn't bad,“ he simply stated.

Eren looked at him, „We should do that again, shouldn't we?“

And Levi was just innerly cursing at Eren for almost making him blush right there.

 

The explosion had happened too quick for him to react properly enough. All he knew was that his body was flying through the air and then it wasn't anymore. Logically speaking, his chances were slim now. Did he even keep all of his limbs right now?

He opened his left eye with all his strength as every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, still not sure how much of his body was actually still there. This was going to be tough to heal. Would he even make it? Unless anyone from his side would find him soon, this was surely going to be end. But it couldn't be. He couldn't just die right there in the middle of nowhere without having seen those eyes again. Without seeing that hopeful face with that innocent smile that made his heart melt more than the explosion ever could.

„Eren, we... have to see the cherry blossoms again.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated ^_^


End file.
